


Heat of Past Moments

by Symmet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wordcount: 100, right in the sabriel feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are tense and Dean is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of Past Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Old Snap-Worthy Moments

They’re in the Impala, driving along, listening to one of Dean’s cassettes and ‘Heat of the Moment’ comes on.

Sam stares straight ahead, his previous sentence falling off and into silence.

Dean has just long enough to wonder _What the hell…?_ Before with a _click_ the radio is switched off and a flurry of rustling feathers tells them that Gabriel has left.

The silence is heightened by the wind blowing in through the open windows, the back seat now gapingly empty.

_Prematurely_ , Dean thinks, considering he hadn’t cursed them with bright pink hair or something before going.


End file.
